


My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Fourteen - First Time (Restricted Chapter)

by AngelicaMusiqi



Category: Joshua White, Michael Lopes
Genre: Anal, First Time, Gay, Hot, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaMusiqi/pseuds/AngelicaMusiqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Michael's first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend's Brother | Chapter Fourteen - First Time (Restricted Chapter)

No more than ten minutes after texting Michael the address to my house, the doorbell rang and I flew up from the couch and answered the door in record time. There he was, handsome as ever with his gorgeous blue eyes and sexy bad-boy-smirk.

“Hey”, I said with a goofy smile planted across my face. I couldn’t help the butterflies I got when I saw him standing outside the door. There was just something so irresistible about him, and to think that he was all mine now. How did I get so lucky?

“Hey yourself.” His deep, flirty voice sent shivers down my spine. After he stepped inside the house, he didn’t wait another second before pressing his lips against mine in a sweet, tender kiss. I devoured the sensation those few seconds the kiss lasted. “So, what’s up?”, he asked after breaking the short kiss.

“I was just taking you up on your offer - on helping me study”, I answered, reminding him of his offer from earlier. “I really need to pass this test, and since you apparently were an almost straight A student, I figured your help is as good as any.”

A look of disappointment appeared in his eyes, as he had clearly been expecting something else when I called. “Oh, okay then. Let’s get to it”, he said trying to sound like he wasn’t at all disappointed.

I smirked, holding in a chuckle. “Come on then.” I grabbed his arm and led the way upstairs to my bedroom where I would usually do my studying or my homework.

My room was nothing like Michael’s or Melody’s rooms, they both had enormous bedrooms with every furniture you’d ever need, or wouldn’t need. Mine was plain; a queen sized bed centered in the room, a TV on the opposite wall, a dresser placed beneath it, a desk and a closet. Luckily, I still had an ensuite bathroom, so my room wasn’t all that bad, it just wasn’t much compared to Michael’s and Melody’s rooms.

As soon as Michael shut the door behind him, I pinned him up against it before pressing my mouth to his, kissing him roughly. He didn’t hesitate on kissing me back at first. I sucked on his lower lip a little, before making an attempt to deepen the kiss by running my tongue over his lips. But he gently pushed me away without granting me access.

“I thought you said we were going to study. I won’t be any help if you insist on having a hot make out session first”, he said, holding me on a distance just far enough to keep me from kissing him again. I knew exactly what he meant, we weren’t particularly good at stopping before things got too hot. But he just didn’t know what I meant.

I chuckled at him. “Did you really think I was serious?”

He furrowed his brows. “I don’t know, you sounded serious”, he replied with a shrug.

“Don’t you remember what I said about us studying? Like that’s actually what we’d do?” A devious smile appeared on my face as I gently bit down on my lip looking up and down his body seductively, and thinking of all the things we could do besides studying.

The same smile appeared on his face. “Right - you were gonna show me some time.” I nodded, telling him he finally got it.

And with that, he didn’t waste another breath on talking. Instead his lips came crashing down on mine and it didn’t take long before the kiss was deepened and our tongues were playfully swirling around each other. It was passionate, rough and hot - and I couldn’t get enough. Waves of pleasure were running through my body every second, increasing the size of my erection until it was almost rock hard.

I started unbuttoning his button-up shirt, slowly revealing his rock hard abs. As I let my hands feel up his smooth body, I moved closer to him, grinding my crotch gently and teasingly against his. I felt him grow harder against my own growing erection.

My lips left his as they began travelling down his muscular body while I fumbled with his belt buckle. I played with his nipples a little; nibbling, biting, sucking - as I rubbed my hand teasingly over his crotch through the fabric of his jeans. An impatient groan escaped his mouth, I looked up at him as it did, obviously he was aching for release - my teasing seemed to be working. But I wasn’t down right cruel either, so I went back to getting his pants off. I quickly unzipped his fly while my lips were occupied with kissing his neck. Then I shoved my hand inside his briefs, grabbing around the shaft of his thick, smooth dick. He released another moan, sending shivers down my spine. I was getting more and more aroused by his moans - I couldn’t wait any longer.

I got down on my knees and pulled down his pants and briefs in one swift move. A solid, nine inch cock popped out as I did so. It was a mouth watering sight. Precum was already dripping from his slit, which only made me want his dick in my mouth so much more. So I grabbed around the shaft and started swirling my tongue around the head of his throbbing cock, making sure I got all the delicious precum. Soon I took his head in my mouth and slowly bobbed my head up and down his gorgeous cock. Little by little I took more of him in my mouth. Several moans escaped his mouth; that mixed with the feeling of finally having his thick, hard cock in my mouth sent me into a bliss like no other.

I alternated between bobbing my head up and down his dick, and licking along the shaft and around the head to get as much of the precum as possible. With my free hand I started playing with his balls, earning myself a few more hot, husky moans.

I could soon feel him gently bucking his hips back and forth. I stopped bobbing my head up and down and removed my hands from his shaft and balls to let him face fuck him. He wasn’t at all hesitant to take me up on my invitation; he quickly put his hands on the back of my head and moved his hips faster and faster. More and more of his dick filled my mouth, and I was surprised I could actually get that much of his huge cock in my mouth. I looked up at him to find him biting down on his lips, trying to suppress the moans building in the back of his throat. Pleasure looked really sexy on him.

Suddenly he stopped moving his hips, and instead he pulled me up from the floor. I frowned at him. “Why did you stop?”, I asked, wondering if I wasn’t doing a good job. In my defense I had only given one other blow job in my life - to a guy I didn’t even know the name of.

“Don’t worry, I just didn’t wanna cum before I fucked that pretty little ass of yours”, he replied with a lustful grin as he pulled off my t-shirt. Then he pressed his lips against mine and fumbled with my pants whilst leading me in front of him towards the bed. He pushed me roughly down on the bed and pulled my pants off before crawling over me and kissing me once again. I had to admit I was a little nervous - not only had I never been fucked before, but he was so big it had to hurt like hell. But his soft kisses helped a little on the nerves - he made it feel so right and comfortable, and not at all scary, I just knew I wanted to do it with him.

But he seemed to notice my nerves, because he broke the kiss and looked at me with a worried expression. “You know, if you don’t wanna do this, we don’t have. I’m not g-”

“No, I want to”, I cut him off. I wanted this more than anything. I had been waiting so long for this to happen, I wasn’t going to throw the opportunity away because of some silly nerves.

“Are you sure?” I nodded and pulled him in for a kiss to convince him. He didn’t need much more convincing than that. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand down between us and started rubbing my cock through the fabric of my briefs. His touch was paralyzing, yet it made me ache for more.

He then proceeded to remove my briefs and started licking up the shaft of my rock hard, throbbing cock. He didn’t spend much time playing with my cock, as he soon asked me to turn around and stick my ass out. Without any questions I did as he asked. First he felt up my ass, teasing me to the point where I was almost begging him to fuck me. Then he spread my cheeks and I felt his tongue running along my puckered hole. I moaned loudly, surprised by the pleasure I got from that - I had never imagined it would feel that good. He continued licking me for awhile, making sure I was nice and wet, before he started pushing one finger into my hole, and gently moving it in and out. Another moan escaped my mouth as he was fingering and licking my tight ass. Then he pushed another finger into my hole. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but as I got used to it, it turned into pure pleasure, making me impatient waiting for the real thing.

As if he could read my mind, he asked: “Do you have any condoms?” I quickly sat up in the bed and pulled out a condom and some lube from a drawer in my night stand and gave it to him. As he was putting it on he leaned over me and started kissing me. Then I felt him applying the cold lube to my hole. Being very thorough he gently fingered me, making sure I was ready to take in his huge cock.

“Fuck me”, I whispered against his lips as I grew more and more impatient. With that invitation he didn’t spend any more time on getting my tight ass ready. He roughly pushed my legs up to gain better access, and soon I felt the head of his cock pressing at my entrance. As soon as his head was in I started to feel the pain I had been expecting.

I clenched my fists around the sheets on the bed and bit down on my lip in a poor attempt to hide the pain. Michael still noticed, and started nibbling on my neck to calm me down. “Don’t worry, it get’s better”, he whispered against my neck while still pushing his cock further up my tight hole.

When he was finally all the way in, he moved his hips slightly back and forth, allowing me to get used to his massive size. Little by little the pain eased and was replaced by blissful pleasure. I was finally ready for him to fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.

I pulled his head from my neck to my lips, kissing him passionately before letting him know I was ready. He started bucking his hips back and forth, slowly at first, but as he felt me adjusting to his size he went faster. It felt so good having him inside me - so right. I never wanted it to stop.

“Harder”, I demanded as I had gotten used to him, and no longer felt any pain. He didn’t need to be asked twice; he immediately started fucking me harder and harder, hitting my spot with every thrust, making me moan loudly each time. I reached my arms around him and dug my nails into his back, probably leaving red marks on his skin. I couldn’t help it - never had I ever imagined it feeling this good.

Michael let out a loud groan. “God, you’re so tight”, he panted with a face filled with lust. I could tell he was hungry for release, and it wasn’t too long until he got it.

Catching him by surprise, I pushed him out of me and down on his back, before I straddled his hips, grabbing around his dick and lowering myself onto it. As soon as it was all the way inside me, I began riding him hard and fast. He seemed surprised and utterly pleased by my actions. I just loved the way his throbbing cock filled up my ass - it felt incredible!

Moans, groans escaping from our mouths and the sound of our skin slapping together echoed in the room, and the musky smell of sex floated in the air. Everything was so hot and felt so good, I couldn’t believe I waited this long to have sex with someone - it was absolutely amazing!

Michael’s breathing became heavier and he couldn’t hold in his moans any longer - he was really close now. I quickly got off him and removed the condom before enveloping his cock with my mouth, wanting all his delicious cum in my mouth. He took the hint and started stroking himself hard. It didn’t take long before stream after stream with his tasty juices hit the back of my throat. I savoured the wonderful, bittersweet taste of his man juice. Before I could even swallow, Michael caught me by surprise as he dove in for a kiss, making me share his juices with him. God, that was hot.

While we were making out, still horny and craving more, he reached down and started stroking my dick with increasing force. After all the tension that had been building up in my balls, I knew I wouldn’t last long. He pushed me back on the bed, while he continued stroking my dick forcefully. His lips sunk into my neck as he sucked on my soft spot to increase the pleasure I was feeling.

I couldn’t hold it in anymore; with loud moans escaping from my mouth I arched my back and I shot load after load all over my own chest and stomach. Before I could get a chance to catch my breath, Michael licked all the cum from my body, taking his time as if to tease me, before sharing the sweet taste with me in a passionate kiss as we were both catching our breath.

He dropped down on the bed next to me, still panting slightly. “Damn, you’re good”, Michael complimented.

I put my arm around him and laid my head on his chest. “You sound surprised”, I replied jokingly.

He gently stroked his fingers up and down my arms. I loved being so close to him and cuddling with him. “Well … I kinda just assumed you were a virgin, but virgins don’t do that - trust me”, he said.

I chuckled. “Actually, I am a virgin”, I told him. “Or, was a virgin”, I corrected myself.

“Wow”, his voice was filled with awe. “Normally, virgins are really awkward and submissive in bed. So kudos, Joshua.” It was nice knowing I surprised him with my skills. I guess I was just one of those guys who didn’t hold back.

We laid quietly in bed for awhile, just cuddling with the occasional pillow talk. It was really nice. I felt so comfortable with him. Nothing had ever felt more right than being with him. 

“So I take it you didn’t talk to Melody?”, Michael suddenly broke the silence. Reminding me of the one thing - or person actually - who could make our relationship less than perfect.

I sighed. “No, I kinda wanted to spend some time with you before I did. She won’t be very happy about it, and she’d just do anything to try and stop us from seeing each other”, I replied, feeling a bit ashamed that I didn’t talk to her first. “I’ll talk to her later though.”

“Don’t rush it on my account. The longer you wait before telling her, the more time I get to spend with you before she tries to break us up”, he said and gave me a peck on the lips before he stood up from the bed. “Can I borrow your shower?”

“Only if I can join you”, I answered seductively and stood up from the bed as well.

“Wow, already?”, he asked with an impressed look on his face.

I shrugged. “What can I say? Laying next to you naked kinda turns me on.” And with that we both went into the shower for yet another steamy session.

**Author's Note:**

> To read the rest of the story go to: http://www.wattpad.com/story/1641375-my-best-friend%27s-brother-boyxboy


End file.
